A variety of aqueous epoxy resin-acrylic resin coating compositions particularly for sanitary can use are known. For example, reaction products of epoxy resins and carboxyl containing acrylic resins in which the reaction is conducted in the presence of a tertiary amine are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,439 to Matthews and Sommerfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,373 to Steinmetz; and published European Application Nos. 6334 and 6336 all of which are incorporated herein by reference. In accordance with this invention, the catalyst for the reaction between the epoxy resin and the carboxyl containing acrylic resin is a polyfunctional tertiary amine rather than the prior art monofunctional tertiary amine.